Loving You Is Easy
by TheRowdyRuffGirl
Summary: What are you to do when your true love has to leave you?


Loving You Is Easy, Leaving You Is Hard

Brick x Chubby Reader

"I don't understand." your eyes were downcast, tears falling down your face and falling to the ground.

"If I could change it, I would." Brick said, his eyes also downcast, afraid to look at you. Knowing that it would break his resolve. And for the first time, he would cry.

You were sitting beside Brick on the edge of a bridge, your feet dangling. Your hands locked, your fingers laced together. You had been dating Brick for the past year. Everyone had been shocked when the red ruff expressed his attraction and love towards you, being as no one thought you were his type. They were wrong.

Brick had been a very loving boyfriend, way more understanding than you thought he'd be. He was affectionate, caring, and very sweet towards you. Though, he'd attack anyone who pointed it out, other than yourself of course.

And, you just got the worse news. Brick was leaving.

"Why?" you sobbed, clutching his hand tightly.

"You know why." he said softly. You did. His guardian, HIM, was making him leave. To train, to beat the PowerPuff Girls. He was taking him away because...you were a distraction. HIM would leave you be, if Brick left willingly. Otherwise, you'd be killed. You wanted to beg to be taken with Brick, but that was counterintuitive to what he was trying to accomplish.

Your shoulders shook as you cried. You didn't want him to leave. You knew he'd be back, he told you himself. But, you didn't know when he'd be back, or if he'd even be the same when he got back.

Brick's hand left yours and moved up your arm before he draped his arm over your shoulders and pulled your to him. This made you cry harder, the way his arm was around you so tightly.

He didn't want to leave! He wanted to stay, but he was being forced to leave.

"Come on, I'll take you home." he said, standing up and bringing you with him. He picked you up, like he had many times before and took to the skies. You hid your face in his shoulder, still crying softly. You glaced over his shoulder at the moon, it seemed sad. Like it was mirroring your feelings.

Too soon, Brick landed in front of your house, and was putting you down. He wiped your face with his thumbs, ridding it of tears that still fell.

"Don't cry, baby doll, I'll be back."

"When?"

"I...I don't know."

"Then how do you know you'll be back at all?"

"I'll make damn sure to come back, for you."

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. He then turned to leave, but your hand darted out to his, clutching it desprately.

"(y/n), let go. I need to leave."

"You leave tommorrow, can't you stay with me or the night?" you asked, more tears welling up and threatening to make you sob again. You saw his shoulders tighten then relax.

"I don't see why not." he said, turning back to you and flashing that smile that was only meant for you, his real smile. Not some smirk or evil grin, a true and loving smile.

You led him inside, still grasping his hand, afraid if you let go, he'd be gone. You led him all the way to your room. Where you both collapsed on the bed, him hold you to his chest protectively. You grasped his shirt tightly in your hands, not wanting to let go. The only light in the room was the moonlight filtering in through the window, and the light from your alarm clock.

"Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

"I love you more."

He chuckled softly, "Of course you do, your heart is bigger than mine. But, your the only one that'll ever get my love."

"You only get my love too, I couldn't love anyone else."

It was silent for a moment, "Actually, I think I will love someone else." you froze. Your heart clenching.

"When I get back, you and I both will have someone else to love. They'll call you mommy, and me daddy." you sad smile graced your face. You looked up at him. His glowing red eyes stared into your sparkling (e/c) ones. Slowly, you moved towards each other, your lips meeting in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Soon, you two were moving.

Brick pushed you back onto your back, moving to lay between your legs. Your lips staying locked to entire time. You both kicked your shoes off. One of your hands moving from Brick's shirt to his head, knocking his cap off and pushing your fingers through his hair. His hands moved to gripped your waist as your lips separated and he moved to leave kisses along your neck, gently nipping the sensitive spot below your ear. Making you whimper softly. Your other hand moving to his back and up to grip his shoulder.

Brick's hand pushed your shirt up slightly, you let him go only a moment or him to pull your shirt up and over your head. You instantly clung to him again as he started to trail kisses from your neck to your chest, stopping when he reached your bra. He smiled softly when he saw it was a red one, covered in black hearts. He reached behind you and undid it, making you let him go once again so he could pull it off.

His hands came up to gently cup them, massaging them, smiling as you moaned softly. You stopped him though, tugging at his own shirt. He sat up, undoing the hair tie that held his hair in a ponytail and then tugged his own shirt off and tossing it somewhere. He was then over your again, back to gently massaging your chest. He did this for a moment before replacing one of his hands with his mouth. Enjoying the soft sounds you made as he licked and gently bit. He did this for a minute before pulling back and blowing on you, making you gasp. He then switched to the other to give it the same attention.

When he felt he'd give both the appropriate attention, he leaned up to kiss you once again, while his hand slipped down your stomach and he undid the button on your pants and slipped his hand in. You squirmed slightly at the feeling, seeing as you hadn't done this with him before. You held his shoulders as he gently ran his fingers up and down for a few seconds, collecting the moisture that had gathered there before moving down to your entrance.

He gently pressed his middles finger inside, causing you to gasp. You would've squirmed away from the sensation, if it weren't for the fact that this would most likely be the last time you get to do this with him in a long time. He pushed to his second knuckle and paused, giving you a moment to get used to the sensation, before pulling back and gently pressing his pointer finger in with his middle, making you wince as he pressed to the second knuckle like he had before. You whimpered at the slight pain.

He slowly moved his fingers back and forth, scissoring them. After a few times of him doing this, the pain numbed as you were distracted by the loving kisses he was pressing to your throat.

He pulled away as you moaned, causing you to make a disapproving sound. He gripped your pants and tugged them down, taking your underwear with them, making you gasp at the cold air in your room.

Brick sat back again, smiling down at you.

"Your gorgeous, you know that?"

You smiled back at him, you face growing darker in red as you flushed. Brick got to work on his own pants, popping the button and unzipping. The sound of his zipper made you flinch, realization hitting you. This was really happening. You zoned out slightly, thinking about what was about the happen. You were brought back by the sound of Brick's jeans hitting the ground and him crawling back over you. You hugged his shoulders as he lined himself up with you.

"You ready, baby doll?"

"Don't leave me without you." you whispers.

"I won't." he said, pushing into you, causing you to groan in pain. He was bigger than his fingers.

"Shh." he said softly into the crook of your neck. His hand took one of yours, lacing your fingers together.

He stayed still for a moment, before you let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm ready." you said softly.

With that, he braced his knees against the bed and pulled back and pushed back in in a swift, but gentle, thrust. You gasped. It was only slightly painful, but the pleasure and love overpowered it.

"Brick." you cried out as he finally got into his rythem. His hand still grasped yours, while his other gripped the sheets beneath you. Your free hand grasped his hair, and your legs were around his hips.

Your moans echoed in the empty room, only slightly louder than the creaks your bed, which was an old bed, made. You didn't want to let him go. All your fears and sadness slowly faded as he held you. He was giving you part of himself tonight, just as you were giving him part of yourself.

"(y/n)." Brick grunted softly against your neck.

His thrusts became more and more urgent as time continued. Your grips on each other tightened as you both cried out each others' name as you both made it to completion. Brick continued to thrust, to help you both ride out the ecstasy you both felt, though his thrusts slowly lost speed before he was just still above you.

You both panted softly, hearts hammering.

You whimpered softly as Brick pulled out, not wanting him to leave you yet. He moved you both to your sides, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest, which you happily cuddled into.

"I love you, baby doll."

"I love you more."

"Yeah." he said and kissed your forehead as you both began to doze off.

Extended Ending:

Your eyes cracked open as light filtered in from the window. You yawned and sat up, you jolted as memories from last night came to you. You looked beside you on either side, Brick was gone. You looked at yourself, surprised to see you were wearing Brick's shirt. The red t-shirt with the black stripe. You felt tears well up as you looked around your room, hoping he'd walk in. He didn't. You looked at your nightstand, and saw what finally made the tears fall.

Brick's cap. You reached over and grabbed it, pulling it into your lap. A note fell out. You stared at it curiously before picking it up and reading it.

I'll be back.

You sobbed out, he was really gone now. And you had no idea where he was or when he'd be back. You curled back up and held his cap to your chest, crying softly. Wishing he'd come back already, as you missed him already.


End file.
